


‘fucking’ tired

by phabulouth (kjmartinezzz)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Kinda, Lazy Sex, Magic, Smut, Vibrators, and also so tired, theyre just so horny, thigh grinding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21641722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjmartinezzz/pseuds/phabulouth
Summary: Aurelia laughed lightly, “I love it when you talk dirty to me.”Lilia laughed too, rolling her eyes, “shut up, we both wanna sleep.” She rolled herself on top of Aurelia, positioning them so that she straddled the blond, whose back now faced the mattress. Lilia moved slowly, but with intent, as if she were calculating her movements in order to save as much energy as possible.-a.k.a. the gays are tired as hell but they'll be damned if they don't fuck
Relationships: Original Character(s) & Original Character(s), Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character & Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 29





	‘fucking’ tired

Lilia was right over the cliff-edge of sleep after what felt like hours of trying when she felt it. A hand belonging to the beautiful woman behind her crawling up her body from her hip, caressing her side so slightly she wouldn’t have noticed it in other circumstances. Said circumstances being that she was really,  _ really _ on edge. Which just meant that she was really,  _ really _ horny. Along with these circumstances, however, came another set: she was really fucking tired. 

After a momentary battle between her hormones and her battery level, she turned around to face Aurelia. She was met with blue eyes equally as tired and lustful as her own, a sort of unspoken conversation maintained by their eye contact. 

“I’m not sure we can do this. I'm really fucking tired,” she whispered. They lived alone, but they felt the need to whisper in the quietness of the dark. 

“Me too, but I don’t think I can sleep without it,” Aurelia whispered back to her. She made a fair point. Lilia didn’t think she could either. 

“I guess we can like... half-ass this, if that’s possible? I mean we’re like magical so there’s some shortcuts we could take..” 

Aurelia laughed lightly, “I love it when you talk dirty to me.” 

Lilia laughed too, rolling her eyes, “shut up, we both wanna sleep.” She rolled herself on top of Aurelia, positioning them so that she straddled the blond, whose back now faced the mattress. Lilia moved slowly, but with intent, as if she were calculating her movements in order to save as much energy as possible. 

They kept it low-energy, as they were, rolling their hips lazily and kissing languidly. After a while they grew more desperate, knowing that they were simultaneously becoming more tired and more worked up. 

“I got this~,” Lilia said, with sort of a mischievous glint in her eyes and the most non-smug smirk possible. Aurelia wasn’t sure what to make of it— and didn’t have time to figure it out before she felt a warmth and wetness inside of her. Lilia moves to pull her pants down when Aurelia finally figured out what had happened. 

“You really weren’t kidding about the shortcuts, huh?” She teased. Lilia just looked up at her and flashed a surprisingly sweet smile at the blond before continuing her undressing of Aurelia. She’d had enough of the lazy, drawn-out foreplay, and so decided to take a shortcut in the form of ‘magical lube’. It wasn’t exactly lube, per se, but rather an acceleration of the rate at which they produced their slick. But those were all difficult sciencey and magickey terms so they just called it simply: magical lube. 

Lilia had gotten Aurelia entirely undressed from the waist down, opting to toss her pants off the bed to deal with at some point in the future. The cold air on her warm skin made her shiver and want Lilia’s hands on her even more. 

Normally, Lilia would take her time teasing Aurelia, watching her fall apart. She could drag it on forever, wanting to take in as much of Aurelia as she could before letting her succumb. Tonight, however, they were a slow puddle of tired, hormonal soup, and she wasn’t going to waste precious time better spent sleeping. Both would agree. So Lilia made her movements deliberate— albeit lazy, determined for them both to reach climax as quickly as enjoyable. 

She finally placed her fingers onto the other’s clit, causing her to gasp. She’d been craving this moment for so long. Longer than today, pent up from being so busy in the week past. And here they were now, finally gripping this moment in their hands and each other’s. 

Lilia slowly began to rub at Aurelia, whose hips were grinding against her fingers and spreading sweet wetness onto them. The slippery friction was all Aurelia ever wanted in life; all she could and cared to feel. Lilia’s fingers moved around her clit, applying varying amounts of pressure to the spot. They made their way down to her slick folds, spreading them open in a way that made Aurelia’s knees tremble. If she’d been standing before, she surely wouldn’t have been now. She brought her mouth back to Aurelia’s, kissing her sweetly as she dipped her fingers into the other, pumping slowly. Aurelia moaned lowly into the kiss, the vibrations traveling through Lilia’s body directly to her own heat. 

She began pumping faster, slick sounds thickening the air around them. When Aurelia was gasping and whimpering more than kissing, Lilia pulled back from the kiss, taking the moment to admire the girl underneath her. She pushed the other’s shirt above her chest, exposing her breasts to the air and to her eyes. Aurelia was, in all forms, a sight to behold. 

Lilia pushed a third finger in, massaging her sensitive walls. Aurelia felt so full yet not full enough. She wanted more and more from Lilia; to reach that final peak of pleasure. 

“More, please,” she cried. Her hips were grinding down onto Lilia’s fingers in search of release. She wished Lilia’s hands could be everywhere. 

Lilia took hold of Aurelia's breast with her free hand, pinching her nipple slightly, “I know, love. I’ll give you what you want.” With that, she leaned her mouth down to Aurelia’s other breast. Looking up at Aurelia with a smirk in her eyes, she grazed her teeth along her nipple. The sight of Lilia giving all her attention to the other made Aurelia’s veins fill with arousal, hot and rushing.

Then began the tingling. It started off low and muted, around where Lilia’s fingers were inside of her. She realized Lilia was using her magic to turn her finger into a makeshift-vibrator. As it strengthened, Aurelia felt more and more like even her insides were trembling, bound in pure delight. The tiredness of the day didn’t matter at this moment, when all she felt was pleasure from the girl on top of her. She wanted to give back, so she fought the urge to tangle her hands in the sheets and opted for palming at Lilia’s neglected arousal. 

Lilia gasped at the feeling of unexpected pressure on her clit, her movements faltering slightly. She let out a low moan as Aurelia continued to rub, the dull throb of pleasure increasing with every second. 

Despite her arm growing tired, Lilia quickened the movement of her fingers further, diving deep into Aurelia’s folds, coaxing pleasure out of every reachable crevice of her body. Aurelia was balancing on the precipice of climax, ready to tip over at any second. The sensation of Lilia touching her entire body made her feel sensitive and hot all over, spiraling out of control and loving every second of it. 

Lilia brought her mouth back to Aurelia’s nipple, having strayed to mouthing around her best. She bit down on it lightly, looking directly at Aurelia’s eyes, while her hand gripped her other breast tighter. This sent Aurelia finally cascading over the edge, tumbling directly towards a pool of pleasure. Her orgasm hit her like crashing waves; so quick and frequent she couldn’t keep her eyes open. Her senses were heightened to feel ultimate pleasure, and she felt everything: Lilia’s mouth and fingers pinching her sensitive nipples mercilessly. The tingling and rubbing of Lilia’s finger inside of her contracting walls. Lilia’s eyes as they burned into the writhing woman, something she could feel even without seeing it. As she came down from her high, she felt the tingles slow down and stop, followed by the removal of the fingers previously inside of her. Little shocks of pleasure still coursed through her body now and then, a reminder of the intensity she’d just experienced. 

“Fuck, baby, you’re so hot..” Aurelia opened her eyes again, meeting Lilia’s hooded ones, seeing the fire burning within them. She realized she’d stopped rubbing at Lilia in the height of her orgasm, and that Lilia had been neglected the whole while. 

“Come here.” Aurelia undressed Lilia’s lower half and positioned her over her thigh, elevating it slightly in order to press against Lilia, delivering that delicious friction that she so craved. Lilia subconsciously ground her hips downward, already making a mess of Aurelia’s thigh. Aurelia watched as she closed her eyes, lost in the pressure and heat and how amazing it felt. She didn’t even notice Aurelia’s movements until she felt a hand pressing against her. 

Aurelia’s warmed fingers on Lilia’s clit were heavenly, adding heat where she needed it most. Aurelia imitated Lilia’s earlier actions, using magic to create a vibration around the fingers she had pressed against Lilia. The added stimulation made Lilia gasp, biting her lower lip and struggling to keep her eyes open. 

The tingles from the magic worked their way through Lilia’s body as if she were conducting electricity, sparks of pleasure lighting in her bloodstream. She rocked her hips forward automatically, pressing further into the magical vibrations of the other‘s fingers. There was something so strangely arousing about using Aurelia’s body for her pleasure. She felt small, rubbing herself against the other woman’s thigh, desperate to get off, but the thought of it made her body temperature rise about ten degrees. 

Aurelia moved her free hand to rest on Lilia’s hip, moving her shirt up to touch her bare skin. She tightened her grip, not slowing down Lilia’s movements, but rather providing an extra stimulus for her. This urged Lilia to rut faster, chasing her ever-oncoming climax. 

Lilia could feel Aurelia moving her fingers underneath her, in tandem with the movements of her hips. She let out a quiet moan as her movements made the pleasure more intense, pressing more firmly against her clit. 

Although Lilia’s eyes were now closed, succumbed to the weight of gravity and arousal, she could tell that she’d made a mess of Aurelia’s thigh. Her rocking was now a smooth glide from the wetness that had built up. It made her even more turned on knowing that she had defiled something so innocent as a thigh. 

She could feel her impending orgasm creeping closer, so close she could touch it. By now she had built up a steady rhythm of quick thrusts against Aurelia’s skin, clutching onto the bed for support. She opened her eyes to see Aurelia again. The other girl looked beautiful in her post-orgasm state, face still pleasantly flushed and hazy eyes staring directly at her. 

The sight of the woman beneath her, combined with a particularly firm press against Lilia’s clit, was enough to send her over the edge, moaning louder than before and leaning over Aurelia. Her hips stuttered as her nerves prickled over and over again, providing her with the release she had so desperately needed. Heat spread through her body, adding to the already overwhelming pleasure. After having not been touched for a while, everything felt more intense and vibrant to her. 

The vibrations in Aurelia’s fingers slowed to a stop, as well as the movement of Lilia’s hips. She laid on top of Aurelia, trying to catch her breath after her long-awaited climax. 

“Was that good for you?” Aurelia spoke after a minute of silence. 

“ _ Fuck _ , yes baby, I love it. I love you.” 

Aurelia chuckled, “I love you too. Now let’s go the fuck to sleep or we will hate ourselves tomorrow.” 

“I whole-heartedly agree. I’m so fucking tired.” 

**Author's Note:**

> well if you read that props to you considering these are my own characters asdjhdbjhb  
> anyways i'm rlly proud of this and happy to post it regardless of who reads it <3


End file.
